


The Silence is Killing Me

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Post Hogwarts AU, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, implied BDSM tendencies, implied D/s tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Scorpius never says ‘I love you’ but then he doesn’t have to.





	The Silence is Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the wonderful kitty_fic thanks for keeping me sane and grounded! ♥  
> This prompt sort of taunted me and I hope you enjoy it because I have to say I’m a little in love with it, myself.
> 
> Written for HPSMfest Prompt #57 submitted by all_not_well Scorpius never says ‘I love you’.

Scorpius never says “I love you”.

In fact he never says anything, really. The only sounds he makes are breathy gasps, soft moans and harsh panting. Occasionally if I kiss him at the right angle, just behind his ear, he’ll whisper my name as he comes.

As silent as Scorpius is in the bedroom, out of it he chatters away. Saying things of little or no consequence- talking to anyone and everyone in the office- except for me. He goes quiet when I walk by.

They all do.

They don’t want the Head Auror, the man in Minister Shacklebolt’s pocket, to overhear something that could have them fired or investigated for ‘crimes against the Ministry’. But I know every word that comes out of their mouths. I hear them, and I take note of who says what.

But it is Scorpius’ silence that worries me the most.

Sometimes I think I’m taking advantage of my position over him, but when he approaches me, unbuttons my robes just enough to take my cock out, and rides me in my office, then I know that I’m the one being used, not him.

All I want to do is wish him a good morning or ask how his day is going but that would make people suspicious.

I saw him outside the Auror office once, he was with Albus and a few of their friends from school. I went over under the pretence of talking to my son but my eyes were on my lover.

Smiling at Al’s friends I'd said hello and asked them how their studies and jobs were going, and when I got to Scorpius he answered curtly, turning his back. My smile dropped and Al’s eyes, so like my own, glanced between us. With a wink at my son I walked away, not letting Scorpius cloud my mind, not until I got him alone later that night.

The way his face looked after he had been held from orgasm was beautiful, but he has never ignored me in public since.

I learned my lesson that day, too. Now I only talk to him when we're alone. I whisper into his ear all the filthy things I want to do to him as I fuck him so hard he won’t sit properly for a week. I love to watch his reactions as I tell him how tight and hot he is and what a whore he is for my cock. But more than anything, I like to say his name - over and over- as I come deep inside him.

Thankfully, there’s no chance he’ll get pregnant from it. In the heat of the moment I forget about enchantments and protection. It’s the reason I have three kids.

I always confused love and sex, especially with Ginny. I thought I loved her, marrying her and staying faithful, raising our children together until the day she asked for a divorce. And I moved on: to another woman, to men, falling in love and into bed with each of them.

I didn't realise until much later that I never loved any of them- not really. But as Scorpius is bent over my desk and I watch my cock sink into him I know that I love this feeling- the feeling of control and power over another.

When Scorpius finally gives up to me, clenches around me and whispers my name... he's delightfully submissive. If only for the brief moments it takes for him to orgasm.

I love to watch him come as his mouth falls open, his eyes clench shut and his cheeks stain pink. No one else will get to see this, not until he is married, a pureblood virgin. Or so the wizarding world will believe.

Sex is something that I enjoy, but I enjoy it the most with Scorpius. I can push him to his limits and he’ll still come back for more, I can make him do things he’d never even dreamed of. I've learnt what he likes and we do those things too.

He lets me tease him, rim him and fuck him until he’s crying to come. He likes it when I take him at work, at Ministry functions, places where we can get caught.

We both know that I’d be the one in trouble, the one fired, my name lower than dirt. He enjoys it, holding that little bit of power over me.

The truth is that we're in this together, because being with a man isn’t the best thing for a pureblood like Scorpius. Being with a divorced man, who is also his boss and old enough to be his father is even worse.

The archaic laws of the wizarding world are ridiculous. As a Muggleborn I never had any issue with sex before marriage. Imagine my surprise when Ginny told me we wouldn’t have sex until our wedding night.

Scorpius doesn’t understand sometimes, how lucky he is to be young and relatively unattached. He can’t date because of his arranged marriage to some pureblood witch. His Father, Malfoy, has no idea that Scorpius won't go through with it, that Scorpius isn't the 'perfect' son. I'm not concerned because I don’t share. I won’t share.

Malfoy would disown him, though I know he'd blame me for it.

I can't risk losing Scorpius. I know we don’t have much- all we’ve got is sex- but one day I hope we can have more.

Together our magic is undeniable, it draws us to each other like magnets. No matter where I am I can feel him. I know if he’s been hurt or if he’s close. And Scorpius can feel the same with me.

It’s not the same as it was with Voldemort. I don’t have a piece of his soul in my head. What I do have is Scorpius’ heart and he has mine, freely given.

I haven’t told him though. That’s not a fair burden. Who wants to bear the love of the washed up ‘Saviour’, the divorced Head Auror married to his job?

I won’t inflict that on Scorpius, not yet. The time will come when I tell him but for now, I settle for kissing his lips gently and whispering his name. And in return I listen to his breathy sighs and moans, I feel the way his lips kiss my chest and the way his thumb brushes my cheek.

No, Scorpius never says 'I love you' but he shows me, every day, and I do the same.


End file.
